


You're All That Feels Real

by galactic_magic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Request: Son can I have a Steve x Reader where Steve have an accident that causes memory lost so he doesn’t remember that he and the reader are engaged and then Sharon makes believe Steve is her boyfriend and reader gets sad but doesn’t push him so she let him be happy and one day she’s talking to him and gives her the ring saying that the love of her live it’s kinda gone and she wants for that ring to have a happy ending so she hopes he could give it one and then she leaves and Steve remembers and fluffI take requests on my tumblr: galactic-magick ! :)





	You're All That Feels Real

“Is this Steve Roger’s room?” you ask the nurse frantically. She nods. “Can I see him?”

“I’m sorry, it’s family and significant others only,”

“But-“ tears well in your eyes. “I’m his  _fiancé_!” The nurse looks at you, very confused.

“I’m sorry, miss, but his girlfriend is already in there. We can’t just let random Captain America fangirls in,” you’re speechless. “Have a nice day,” she walks away and you peer into the window.

You see Sharon Carter sitting by his bedside. He looks happy to see her, and the tears start falling like a violent waterfall.

How could he, how could  _she_?

The Avengers had called you right away when Steve got into an accident, and they told you his head injuries were bad enough that he probably would suffer memory loss. But really? How could he forget about you completely? You knew that he and Sharon had a small fling quite a few years ago, but did he really forget that they aren’t together anymore?

“Who’s that?” you hear Steve say, although muffled through the walls. “She looks familiar,” Sharon sees you looking through the window and opens the door.

“Hey, can I help you?” she asks with a smile.

“Yes, uh,” you wipe the tears away as fast as you can. “I wanted to see him, but the nurse said I couldn’t,”

“Of course you can come see him! Are you a friend of his?”

“I guess you could say that,” she gestures for you to come in. You stare into Steve’s eyes, empty yet beautiful as always.

You had forgotten that Sharon didn’t actually know you, or that you and Steve were together. After the Sokovia Accords, she wasn’t around very much.

Steve smiles. You can’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” you mumble, racing out the door.

You call Nat, barely able to speak from the cry stuck in your throat.

“Nat, I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do-“

“Y/N, breathe. Is Steve alright? Did you get to see him?”

“Yes, but everything’s wrong,” you try to take a deep breath. “His memory loss is so bad that he forgot we’re engaged and so he thinks that he’s dating Sharon,”

“Sharon? Really? They broke up  _years_  ago,”

“She certainly doesn’t think so. She’s convinced him  _and_  all the people at the hospital that she’s his girlfriend,”

“Oh, Y/N, that’s awful,”

“What am I going to do?” floods run down your cheeks. You never thought that your life would fall apart like this. Everything was so perfect…

“I don’t know, Y/N. I guess all you can do is keep visiting him when you can until he remembers you. Sometimes it takes a while for memories to come back,” you try to squeak out something else but can’t so you hang up. You look down at your engagement ring and twist it around your finger.

_It was a beautiful day when Steve asked you to marry him. He took you out to your favorite restaurant and then took you for a walk in the park. He couldn’t stop holding your hand and would squeeze it all the time just so he could feel you still there. He sat you down on a bench and held you close, surrounding you in his warm embrace._

_“Y/N, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he whispered into your ear._

_“You do?”_

_“Yes. I’d like to marry you, if you’d let me,” he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. You gasped and a huge grin spread across your lips. “Y/N L/N, will you be my wife?” you crashed your lips into his, wrapping your arms around his neck and breathing in his sweetness._

_“Yes! Yes! Yes!” you squealed._

_“I love you, sweetheart,” he gripped you tight, not ever wanting to let go._

After a long night of crying yourself to sleep, you drag yourself out of bed and back to the hospital. Sharon isn’t there this morning, and there aren’t any staff in the halls to stop you, so you walk into Steve’s room.

“Hey,” you greet him, taking a seat next to him.

“I saw you yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I wanted to actually talk to you today,”

“I’m really sorry for causing you any distress,”

“So you don’t remember me at all?”

“No, I do,”

“You do?” you look at him, dumbfounded.

“I mean, I don’t remember your name or how we know each other or how close we are, but I remember seeing you in my dreams. All my dreams before I woke up here were about you,” his hand lightly grazes yours. “But when Sharon found me and told me she was my girlfriend, I forgot about those dreams. That is, until I saw you again,”

You’re interrupted by Sharon bursting into the room.

“Steve! How are you doing, babe?” she joins you on the bedside. “Hey, did I catch your name yesterday? Is he doing alright?”

“It’s Y/N,” you try to remind yourself that she’s not trying to hurt you, but it’s so difficult not to get annoyed. “He’s fine, I just wanted to talk to him,”

“Of course! Would you let me be alone with him for a bit?”

“Sure,” you take one last look at Steve before heading out.

“Hey, Y/N?” Sharon calls.

“Hmm?”

“I have to run some errands tomorrow so I won’t be able to visit him at all, so would you like to come spend the day with him so he’s not alone?” you can’t believe you’re hearing this. You can see Steve smiling as well.

“Yes, I’d be happy too!”

“Thank you so much. I just want him to at least have a friend around,” you continue to smile while inhaling sharply.  _You’re his fiancé_. You’re way more than a friend.

_Not long after your engagement, you and Steve started wedding planning together. You would sit on the couch at Avengers headquarters, you resting against him with his arms wrapped around your stomach. You browsed venues and cakes and the like on one of Tony’s tablets, all of which you mainly agreed on, and when you didn’t he’d kiss your forehead and say “You choose, sweetheart.”_

_It was then that Steve was called for one of the most dangerous missions of his life. He kissed you goodbye and assured you he’d be back soon._

_He certainly was back soon, but he wasn’t the same._

When you see Steve the next day, he’s already starting to move around. He’s looking out the window, the sunlight highlighting his face. You go up to him a stroke his arm, but quickly pull away.  _He doesn’t remember what you were_.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he welcomes you. “What are we going to do today?” Everything he says and does makes you feel numb. His melodic, soothing voice, his adorable face, it’s so difficult to remember that he’s not yours anymore.  _He’s forgotten he’s yours_.

“I…don’t know,”

“The doctor said I’m well enough to go outside,” he says. “There’s a small courtyard downstairs,”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” you can’t look into his eyes, but you agree. Some fresh air will probably be good for both of you. You help him down the stairs and find your way outside. “Are any of your memories coming back?” you ask.

“Unfortunately no,” he sighs. “Can I be honest with you?” you nod and look at him. “I don’t even remember Sharon. I feel awful about it, but it’s true. When she came in telling me she was my girlfriend, I just assumed she was telling the truth even though I didn’t recognize her at all,”

“Oh,”

“I don’t want to let her down, but I don’t feel anything for her. The love she says we had doesn’t feel real,” he takes you by surprise and turns to you, taking your hands in his. “You’re all that feels real, Y/N,” his face is so dangerously close to yours, you can almost taste his lips.

“Steve, no,” you rips your hands away. “You guys are happy together, I saw you. I can’t take that away from you,” you look down at your finger again and pull off the ring. Steve looks confused as you place it in his hand. “Take it. The love of my life gave it to me, but he’s gone now. I lost my happy ending, but that doesn’t mean this ring has too. I hope you can make someone else happy with it,” you turn your back to him and race away crying. Steve watches you until you’re out of sight, unsure if he should run after you. He glances down at the ring in his hand and feels the memories rush through him.

_Your first meeting, your first date, your first kiss._

_The first time he took you to meet the Avengers, the first time everyone yelled at you for PDA, and the first time you fell asleep in his arms._

_He remembers the fresh taste of your lips, every curve of your body, and the moment he realized he could never live a day without you in it._

_He remembers the day he asked you to be his forever._

He dashes out of the courtyard, pushing through every nurse and doctor that gets in his way. No one can restrain him at his strength and speed, especially with you as his destination. He runs into the middle of the parking lot and spots you getting into your car.

He knocks on your window.

“Steve?” you question, your face still wet from before.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says. You get out of your car and fall into him, crying tears of happiness. “I remember now, Y/N, I’m so sorry for what you had to go through,” he cradles your head and hugs you tight. “I love you so much, Y/N, I will never let you lose me again, I promise,” he rubs your back, running his hands down to your waist and finally looking into your eyes.

“I missed you,”

“I’m here, I’m here,” he whispers. He takes your face in his palms and kisses you softly, and slips the ring back onto your finger. “Do you still want to marry me?”

“Of course I do!” you smile wide as you continue to kiss him. “I love you!”

“You’re my everything, Y/N,” he nuzzles his face into your neck and picks you up, carrying you into the beautiful life you’ll build together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
